leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Varus/@comment-199.27.76.23-20130210123507/@comment-4916873-20130210181528
AP Varus Hybrid Varus @199.27.76.23 Your attack on my build (at its core, presumably, there aren't that many builds) actually leaves you contradicting yourself multiple times and for this reason I do not understand in what shape or form you are trying to make a point: * "So many AP Varus builds on this site and no one gets even a single defensive item. A 575 range mage without defense is just asking to die." * "I build either or on Varus and I run health seals." * "Also Varus does a lot of % health damage that scales very well, so you should stack AP and penetration, instead of tons of attack speed." Please do the math before stating such things. Your damage output is an attack modifier that scales flatly on AP and marks enemies with a consumable debuff. Building attack speed will make much more use of this modifier than penetration ever will. " , , , and should be core IMHO. This leaves one slot for a defensive item (must-have, you cretins!) and one for more damage/sustain." will be a major cripple early game in comparison to . Furthermore, you build a quite early in the game, while Varus's early game ability power scaling is mediocre at best. Followed by a ; is this the situation to upgrade your damage output to AoE damage, while your damage is not satisfying enough to kill a single target? is a magic penetration item, which should speak for itself. "Please don't get , it is strong early to mid game, but it falls off hard because you won't have enough item slots to build armor penetration." Let's emphasize this: "It is strong early to mid game." We are playing AP Varus, we need something to improve our early game and mid game. Additionally, will stack much faster once you have a , making it a very, very powerful item. Lastly, why would we even need the notion of armor penetration aside from with our glyphs? " If you want some sustain, you should rather get ." Sure, let's invest millions in stats we can't even use with our abilities as they are on-hit effects. will give recuperating sustain from team fights, which is identical to the only use can offer AP Varus. "The active also works with spell vamp." 'Look out for Varus, he can heal himself for 20 HP. " is a very strong item, but if you go for it, you can't farm the jungle late game without losing hp." I don't get this, surely this does not enhance the damage jungle creeps do? "The opportunity cost is too high IMHO." I don't think you ever calculated the cost-efficiency of . "That's also my main gripe about AP Varus. Sure, he deals tremendous (pretty OP actually) damage, but he has no synergy with life steal or spell vamp." You should protect yourself by correct placement and your team should protect you from enemy threats. If AP Varus would have high sustain, he would be overpowered. Deal with it, don't try to prevent it with horrible items. "If you want full out burst, you can't go wrong with , though. That's the item, you want to get, if you just want to 'unload', die and let your team win the fight." Why do you even bother with an item that presumably will increase your AP scaling in a teamfight by 2x ? You have the highest scaling ability in the game... why even bother? 11."Never play AP varus if your team doesn't have AoE hard CC initiation. AD Varus can initiate with his ult, AP Varus however should not do this because he loses one opportunity to ignite his stacks!" Alternatively: Engage with your ultimate, attack with high attack speed (you refuse to have this) and to apply a massive amount of stacks and have the first ultimate jump tear down an enemy team. Even if you die at this point you'll have afflicted major damage to the enemy team. I am sorry if I have been a little harsh or offensive in this post, but you should do more research before attacking existent builds. I appreciate your thinking, though.